A Forgoten Past
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Davis and Izzy have a secret past. It will not be revealed in this fic. but in the next it will. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Chibi-Kari: This is my second fic. Hooray!!!  
Izzy: Chibi-Kari does not own Digimon.  
Chibi-Kari: That's true but just wait!  
Izzy: (cough) In her dreams (cough)  
Chibi-Kari: Hmph. I can still write fics! And this is an original Chibi-Kari!  
Izzy: I wish she had help!  
Chibi-Kari: Lalalala  
Izzy: Oh, Don't be mad it was just a joke!  
Chibi-Kari: On to the fic!  
  
  
A Forgotten Past  
  
I Everyday is the same for me. My "friends" make fun of me. They call me a jerk. But they don't know who I really am. I cannot show the real me. If I did a past I have buried will return to haunt me. My "parents", they don't care. Heck they aren't even my parents. They found me in America, took me home with them, and changed my name. They don't like me they would rather watch T.V. I asked them once why they took me in. They said that they could not stand to see anyone on the street alone. But I was not alone I had a sister and friends. My "sister" is in her own little world. She just hangs out with me because she wants Matt. I miss my old life, my old friends, and my sister. I  
"Davis? Davis? Are you okay?" Kari asked with much concern when he got spacey all of a sudden.  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine," he tried to hide his real feelings.  
"All of us new digidestine are going to the café to hang out and talk. Do you want to come too?" Kari asked.  
"Sure, I'll be there. After school right?"  
"Yup! Well have to go to class so bye!" Kari exclaimed as she walked away.  
I Man, is she annoying sometimes! I  
Demmi-Veemon hopped out of his bag and asked, "Is something wrong, Davis?"  
"Nothing you would not know about."  
"Oh, so I know!"  
"Yup, but you probably don't remember. No one does."  
"What? Does this have something to do with the name Cleo?"  
"How did you know that name?"  
"Well, you wake up crying and saying that name."  
"Don't tell anyone!! No one!! Not one person!! Get it?"  
"Yes. But why?"  
"You will remember some day."  
***  
"There were skid marks in front of the raccoon!" T.K. said.  
As the whole table was laughing at his joke a young girl walked up to the table.  
She said, "David is that you?"  
He jumped and turned around quickly, "What?"  
"It is you! I knew it! Chris and Tiff will be so glad to see you!"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know you."  
"But it is you. It has to be."  
"No, I don't know you. I have never seen you before in my whole life. My name is not David anyway."  
"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you," the girl apologized and walked away.  
Davis turned around more pale than he had even been. Then he gave a nervous laugh, "Some people just keep saying that they know you. When they don't. Hey, you guys I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute," He said as he walked out the door.  
He sat down on the bench and let Demmi-Veemon on his lap. He did not notice but a group of six kids coming up in front of him.  
As they were right in front of him one of them spoke, "So, this is the end for you, David. Any last words, considering that no one is here to protect you this time."  
Inside the Café  
"That was weird when that girl walked up to Davis!" Yolie commented on the prior incident.  
"He was so pale and shaky when he turned around. It was almost like he did know her but did not want to see her!" T.K. exclaimed.  
Kari turned around and saw the girl that had walked up to Davis earlier and a boy and a girl leave the room with great haste, "Well, I just saw the girl and her two friends leave like there was no tomorrow. I wonder what they could be up to?"  
"I don't know!" T.K. replied.  
Back Outside  
"Okay, why don't you guys just leave me alone? I've moved on with my life. I also have friends in there they will wonder what happened to me and-"  
"Davis? Davis!" Izzy yells as he comes around the corner, "I discovered something new-"he slows down as he sees the group. He stops when he is next to Davis.  
"Well... Well...look what we've got now. David the leader and Koushiro the boy that will beat anyone up if they get on his bad side."  
Just then they three others burst out of the door. Demmi-Veemon was sniffing around Izzy's bag and then opened the zipper. When he opened the zipper Tentamon flew out. The three others opened their bags and let out three Digimon: Koalamon, Milimon, Yolamon. Koalamon looked like a Koala, Milimon looked like a caterpillar, and Yolamon looked like a yellow bird.  
  
  
The End Of Part One  
Don't you want to know more about the story!!! Like who are these new people and how do they know Izzy and Davis???  
Chibi-Kari: Well, I'm back!  
Izzy: Come on talk to me!  
Chibi-Kari: I would love the input so flame me or whatever.  
Izzy: Cleo is part of the show, but the name was Chibi-Kari's.  
Chibi-Kari: Cleo is the evil woman in the show. I can tell more about Cleo or go on with the story. I can tell about Davis' or Izzy's old life.  
Izzy: Please give input!!! You tell her what to write!!!  
Chibi-Kari: I just want to say that Kay I love your Izzy stories!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Chibi-Kari: Sorry it took so long! I would have had it up sooner but my labtop did not like me! And I had to go to dinner with my family and I have never seen anyone so wasted as my Aunt!!!! I had to look away not to laugh!!!!!  
Izzy: That was mean!  
Chibi-Kari: Did you readers hear anything because I didn't?  
Izzy: I said I was sorry before!!!!  
Chibi-Kari: Wow there sure is a lot of wind today!!! Just to remind you I don't own Digimon.  
Izzy: And you tell her what to write so she is giving a small break to Kari!  
Chibi-Kari: I love all of ya that reviewed my story!!! Thanks you gave me hope!!!!  
Izzy: Now on to the fic!!!  
  
Part Two Of A Forgotten Past  
  
"Great! Everyone is here now! Just wait Kari, T.K., Yolie, and Cody will come out," Davis exclaimed when he saw the three come out with their Digimon.  
"Yeah, and I bet Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, and Joe will come around the corner," Izzy joked, "It's no big deal. We've dealt with them before, Davis!"  
"No time to joke, Izzy! Would you like this past to come back and blow up in our faces!!! I tried so hard to bury this! And now here it is! Sorry, Kim, for acting like I didn't now you," Davis apologized.  
"I knew it was you! I was going to come out in a minute to remind you of your promise, but I came out right away when I saw Maloney and her crew!" Kim said.  
"What promise?" Davis asked.  
"Who are these people?" Demmi-Veemon asked in his strange little lisp.  
"Don't you remember us? My name is Tiffany and this is Chris," A young girl said pointing at a young boy standing next to her.  
"Too long under the digi-egg I think!" Chris joked.  
"How did you know?" Demmi-Veemon asked before Maloney cut him off.  
"Oh happy, a reunion in the middle of a fight, just like you, David! You were so kind and never wanted to fight. This time your sister is not here to tell you to fight. Heck I wouldn't want her here now! She's crazy!" Maloney said.  
"Don't call her that! She just wanted to find me!" Davis yelled.  
Back Inside  
"Davis has been out there for a long time. I'm going to go out and check on him!" Kari said to the others as she stood up and walked towards the door.  
Back Outside  
Kari had been listening when Davis made the last comment, "She??? Who, Davis?"  
Everyone turned around to see a very confused Kari standing there.  
"Izzy? Why are you here? What did I miss? What is going on?" Kari asked wanting answers right away.  
"Well let's see-um-" Davis was stumped on what to tell her.  
"Oh so, David, you keep things from your friends? This is interesting. I wonder what she really knows about you? Well, gang I think we've left everyone confused enough for one day! Don't worry we'll be back! " Maloney said as she and her gang walked off.  
"Why did they call you David? And why is Tentamon here? And who are these other Digimon? Why are they-" Kari was cut off when gold round digi-vices came out of the sky and landed in Davis, Izzy, Kim, Chris, and Tiff's hands.  
"Great we are being called back, again!" Kim says sarcasticly.  
"What you guys have gone mad! Why won't you answer me?"  
"You will find out soon enough Kari! You and your friends will be coming with us! This time we have to have you guys help us to beat all of Cleo's monsters!" Izzy told her.  
"Who is Cleo? Why don't we just tell her she has no right to mess with us!"  
"But... But she does! And don't dis her, Kari. She is the nicest person in the world she just wants the best for me!" Davis exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Kari I didn't mean to yell at you like that! You are my best friend!" Davis apologized.  
"Digi-guardians!" Was heard from the five children right before they dissapeared.  
"What the???" Kari exclaimed as she started to dissapeare.  
Boom!! All the first season digidestine landed on their buts, all except Izzy. Then out of nowhere----- Boom!!! All the third season digidestine landed on their butts, all except Davis, Kari, and T.K.  
"Ahhhhh-------!!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed.  
"What?" Micheal asked.  
"I was in the middle of painting my nails!!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"Oh, Mimi!!!" said a familiar little voice.  
"Palmon?!?!?!" exclaimed Mimi.  
All the digidestine met up with their Digimon if they did not have them with.  
"Where is Davis?" Yolie asked.  
"And Izzy?" Cody asked.  
"It must have to do with the digi-guardian-thingy," Kari replied.  
"Th-The Digi-Guardians?! You have met them?" Gabumon asked.  
"David, Cleopatra, Kim, Koushiro, Chris, and Tiffany?! Were those their names???" Gatomon asked.  
"Well the names I heard were Kim, Chris, and Tiffany. And Davis and Izzy were there. Oh yeah! They said something about a Cleo and I said that we could just say get out. When I said that Davis got all defencive," Kari replied, "Oh yeah, everyone called him David."  
"Isn't Izzy's real name Koushiro?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, Matt, I remember seeing it on his door!" Tai answered.  
"That means that they are th-the Digi-guardians!!!" T.K. exclaimed in surprise.  
Five minutes later Davis, Kim, Izzy, Chris, and Tiffany came out of the forest next to them. They were all wearing pure white and walking in unison.  
"As you have figured out we are the original digi-destian or the Digi-guardians. We all have to defeat Cleo's monsters. Or the Digital World will for ever be in ruins. This will take hard work because she was taken over by the evil. It feeds on her one weakness," Chris explained.  
"When what is her weakness because we could play off of it?" Sora asked.  
"Me,"Davis answered looking at the ground.  
"What!?!?!?" Willis exclaimed.  
"Me. Long story! I'll tell you later," Davis said, "Let's go and defeat all her monsters. Soon we will catch up with her and confront her. Hopeful we will not have to hurt any Digimon or humans."  
They all started to walk in silence towards the first place where a control spire was.  
  
*The End Of Part Two*  
Chibi-Kari: Please review!!! I have been working on part three and I think it is good! But I won't post it unless I get a flame or a this was a good story.  
Izzy: It helps her when she gets reviews. Remember you tell her what to write!!!!  
Chibi-Kari: I love ya all!!! That's why I post!!! This week I wanna say everyone did a good job on their stories!!!!!!! I loved them all!!!!  
Izzy: Will you forgive me now, Chibi-Kari?  
Chibi-Kari: Why should I?  
Izzy: Cause I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!  
Chibi-Kari: Fine you forgiven! I just wanna say HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chibi-Kari: This is the last part!!!!!!!!!!  
Izzy: Finally, I've been waiting to read it!!!!!!!!  
Chibi-Kari: Thanks!  
Izzy: Chibi-Kari does not own Digimon or the characters!!!!!!!!!!  
Chibi-Kari: But I do own this fic and my laptop!!!!! I love you Izzy!!!!  
(Gives Izzy a big kiss. A min. later they break)  
Izzy: Now on to the fic...  
  
A Forgotten Past Part 3  
  
Slowly they all defeated the monsters. Finally they came to the last control spire. They slowly walked up to the last monster it was an Olgmon.  
"This is the final one we must defeat it on our own," Davis said with a solem look on his face.  
"Golden digi-morf!!!" was said by Izzy, Chris, and Tiff.  
Millimon digi-morf by the power of justice to... MegaDedamon!  
Tentamon digi-morf by the power of knowledge to... MetalMetamon!  
Yolamon digi-morf by the power of peace to... Multimulomon!  
The three Digimon quickly defeated Olgmon. They then returned to their original forms.  
"Hey why didn't Koalamon and Veemon digi-morf?" Kari asked.  
"They will be needed later on," Is the response that Tiff gave to Kari.  
When that was said a voice said, "So you defeated all my monsters. You have all gotten stronger, but I must see them. The two stongest of us. I must take them back with me."  
The woman that owned the voice then stepped out of the shadows. Next to the women sat a little purple frog type digimon.  
"That's Frogmon! His purple ribbit will throw you to Texas!" Gatomon yelped.  
"Well, where are they?" She said, "Oh, I should introduce myself, my name is Cleopatra."  
Kari turned around, "Um... I guess they aren't here considering that I cannot see them."  
"So I see, Light."  
"Huh, how did you know her crest?" T.K. asked.  
"Well, Hope, we were the ones that chose the crests," Cleo said, "Of course Koushiro had to have Knowledge.  
Frogmon digi-morf by the power of wisdom to... Megametalicmon.  
Megametalicmon started to attack all of the digi-destine. They were rendard helpless by her power. So they had to duck and run. Then Kim walked out of the bushes with Davis folowing her at a steady pace.  
"Leave them alone!!!! We are the ones you want!" Kim replied.  
"So, Faith you brought Happiness with you and you are surrendering! What a great day!"  
"We did not say that, Cleo!" Davis replied.  
Veemon digi-morf by the power of Happiness to... Arcanglemon.  
Koalamon digi-morf by the power of Faith to... Arcanglewomon.  
The two Digimon quickly defeated Megametalicmon by their Light of Faith and Key to Happyness attacks.  
"Come back with us, Cleo, we can fix your life! You're my sister and I promised I would do anything for you!!!!" Davis said.  
Just as he said that, Cleopatra fainted. As she was unconsious her clothes changed into a white dress with white fur around the edges. Two minutes later she awoke.  
"So the power was lifted when you recited your promise to me David," Cleo said.  
"What did you do to become like this?" Kim asked.  
"Well, I got an e-mail and it said that I would get you back if I helped it. I just had to go into the Digital Worald. When I did I just became so angry and mean and it kept telling me things. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused!!! I cannot join you in the real worald for my life is here now so I must stay. I love you David!" Cleo exclaimed.  
As that was said they were all transported to there houses. Davis wondered to himself if he would ever see his sister again.  
  
The End!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chibi-Kari: How was it????? Sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long!!!!!!!!!  
Izzy: Well, that took long enough!!!!!  
Chibi-Kari: Are you insulting me?!?!?!?!?  
Izzy: No!!!!!!! You are nice and sweet- and you don't look to good. I mean your pretty but you look- are you okay?  
Chibi-Kari: Oh, well I'm very sick. That's why it took so long. I lost my voice for awhile- hey were you calling me unpretty?  
Izzy: No!!!! You are the prettiest girl I've ever met!!! I just ment you looked like you weren't feeling good.  
Chibi-Kari: Please give me ideas for my next fic!!!!!!  
Izzy: See'll write what you want her to!!! 


End file.
